The Adventures of the Aether Avengers Book I: New Beginnings
by Dragstream
Summary: Above the wonderful world of Minecraftia, holds a peaceful land called the Aether. As many says, where there is light, there is shadow. When the all-might shadow in the name of Herobrine curses the land with his feared power, it's up to the four adventurers that lurked into the mystic forest. Through thick and thin, will they succeed? More info inside. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue

**Poof! Another random story! This story is about four people, three youtubers and one special guy - me! So yes, a story that contains an original character. You'll learn about him throughout this story! Don't go just because there's an OC! I might be accepting OCs but not now. This takes place in a world of Minecraftia. Truths will be told. Secrets will be revealed. Mysteries will be discovered. Before I start, I'll say that I will only update twice a week. Also, I accept ideas and ideas via pm ONLY! I will not accept those from reviews. Oh and by the way, the things I underlined will be explained in the end.**

* * *

**Title : The Aether Avengers [1] New Beginnings**

**Rated : T**

**Rating Reason: Might contain swears, much violence and more.**

**Summary : Four lost explorers meet in a mysterious forest. They must work together on getting out and start from not trusting each other to the bests of friends. They were to get out but ending up finding much more! They will meet many others, make discoveries, beat bosses and share pasts nobody but themselves knew. Watch as your average explorers turn into legends starting with ****_New Beginnings._**

**Genre : Friendship, Adventure**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Lost in a Small Forest_**

* * *

**(Unknown POV)**

I was just recording what I found in the unexplored forest so I could show it to the other Mindcrackers. It was nothing, really, I don't get why people could get lost in this particular forest. Yes, I was lying. This forest _is _explored but anybody who explored this mystical forest _never came back_. Huh, it actually sounds like a spooky movie or something. Cliché. Although it sounds unbelievable, I soon found out that it was true. Just as I think this forest is, for the lack of a better word, plain, I decided to get back home. I had made my way back to the trail of redstone I left if I ever get lost but I doubt it. So wrong. I have reached where the trail ends but I was still in the forest. How odd! I swear I made the trail of redstone from the entrance to where I decided to head back but yet, where this trail ends indicates otherwise.

I climbed up the tree nearby me for a better view. I reached the top and my jaws dropped to the roots of the tree I'm standing on as I look around. _I'm in the middle of the forest! How is this possible?! I haven't walked for 5 minutes and now I'm here, in the middle of forest._ I climbed down the tree as I convince myself this is not happening. _You know what they say, 'Time sure flies when you're exploring a forest!' Huh, but this is just illogical!_ My name is Etho, and I don't know how I got lost in this seemed-small-but-yet-not forest.

* * *

**(Another unknown POV)**

I am a young warrior who loves adventure. I am currently living with my soon-to-be-wife. One day, I decided to explore this certain forest that they say capture the ones who explored there as anybody that enters this forbidden forest never came back out. My soon-to-be-wife was worried and didn't support the idea but I just _had_ to go.

When I first reach the forest, I was anxious. Every step I make made my tension go higher, making me more and more nervous. After an approximately two-minute walk, I remembered something and then face palmed myself. _I forgot to make a trail back home!_ I thought. I wisely went back to the way I remembered I used to get here so I wouldn't get too lost. The sun was almost setting and I still couldn't find the way out! _Weird, I have started this journey early in the morning! It couldn't have gotten that late that fast! It is either time is playing tricks on me, someone is playing with time, my memory doesn't serve me right or it is just my bad luck._ The more logical ones are the last two. I don't have a great memory, that's why I forgot to make the trail, and also my luck... it is utterly horrible! Trust me, it is, you wouldn't believe how bad it is... Let's save that story for later.

Now, I think I had went the wrong way so I went back to where I gotten _here_. I turn back and jumped when I saw a lake. _Since when was there a lake behind me?! I know my memory is horrible but I don't think it's **that** bad... Ok, it's offical, this forest is weird._ My name is Pat, and I seriously hate this magical forest._  
_

* * *

**(And another unknown POV)**

I am a little bit too young to be an inventor and professor but yes, that is my job. I was originally just an average citizen with no job but I decided to a fancy house in a desert. Beside it was a huge lab owned by an infamous doctor. Soon, we became the best of friends. Long story short, we decided to make a huge experiment but we need one more ingredient that is extremely rare - the glaridous flower. We have looked up and down for it but we just could find it. The only place we haven't look for, that is within one zillion blocks of radius, is the unknown forest. The offical name for is the Unleaveable Forest. The reason behind this is because anybody who enters it never came back. It's really a mystery, the forest looks normal, the distance between trees are fairly wide, and the forest is not really that big, just 2000 blocks in width and 5000 in length, but even though so, people still got lost in this particular forest.

I was hesitant but I had to do it, I have huge doubt my doctor friend could ever escape it because _I_ couldn't! Yes, I have stupidly stepped into this unknown forest, that could lurk monster I never knew of, poisonous plants I never knew of but still, I have stepped into this forest. I always the paranoid kind of guy because I am very scared that something will go wrong, I have checked everything I need, did everything I have to do, did the calculations of risks and the worth but as always, something have gone wrong.

I have left a trail Compowder which is something my friend and I made, it is a powder that will automatically points to spawn point of the last person that touches it. It took nine days but we still did it! I'm proud of that! I put one every fifty blocks. The first twelve worked greatly but yet when I placed the thirteenth, it gone haywire, pointing at different direction every nano second. _Huh, so they were right, number thirteen is a unlucky number. Note to self: Don't pick number thirteen as a favorite number._ I decided to count on my memory, which is more horrible than a 100 years olds', to get back home but it seemed like the scenery around me changed completely. _Oh come on! I remember this is the thirteenth Compowder but forgot the way out, this is so me._ My name is Dan, and I regret _ever_ coming to this unknown forest.

* * *

**(Last and final unknown POV)**

Most don't know of my existence because I prefer having a low profile. Even though I don't communicate much but I still can get a laugh out of you, even if you always wear a strict face. I have trained myself to the limit but even so, I still have weaknesses. To be stronger, I decided to explore this forest that is one like no other. This is the forest where nobody leaves once they enter. No record of sightings inside the forest were taken so it is the best way to train my reaction towards sudden changes. Huh, I got sudden changes alright.

I have entered deep into the forest, I left no such trail as I can train my memory as well. I have explored deep and far but no weird thing happened. _Maybe I should wait till night time,_ a thought that passes through my mind. _Yes, it will be perfect! Way of survival without any preparation!_ So I made a camp out of hand and camped till night. I have waited for long hours patiently for mobs to start spawning but no such thing happened. _But it is currently midnight! How is such a thing possible?! Am I having those subconscious illusions I sometimes have. _I used the traditional way oh making sure if you're dreaming or not, pinching yourself. Well it was stupid really, pinching yourself and fell the pain you cause on yourself but at least I know this is reality. A broken one. No hostile mobs spawning at night? So wrong. I decided to make my way out but then... is this what the forest looked like just now? It seemed so foreign to me! Considering I have a great memory, if I do say so myself, I don't remember it being like this! _Oh wow, this never happened before... A test I wanted and a test I get, this is so unexpected. _My name is Dragstream, and this is a test I will always remember in my head.

* * *

**So that was interesting! Please vote if I should continue or not! I need at least 3 points to continue, if you type #YesForTAA, it will be counted as a point, but if you type #NoTY, a point will be deducted. Time to explain some things. If you don't know, Etho is a Youtuber named EthosLab, a member of the Mindcrackers, he is great at redstoning and thinks quick. Pat is also a Youtuber named PopularMMOS, he originally did MMOs but then he started playing Minecraft. His luck is horrible and I'm not sure about his memory but I'm pretty sure it's kinda bad. He also has a future-wife named Jen who plays Minecraft with him sometimes. Dan is another Youtuber named TheDiamondMinecart, he is said to have a villager friend called and a bone-made wolf named Grim. He apparently does experiments with his villager friend. He also does Spore currently and other games too. Subconscious illusions is another word for dreams. Dragstream is me obviously and let's just say I'm mysterious. Many secrets to be revealed later on.**

**This is not as long as I would've like it but it's a start at least! I think this story will have at least 300 chapters but I can't promise you that, I will split it into seasons. So in the next chapter, they will meet, but how are their reactions?**

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Start as Allies

**Surprise! An update for The Aether Avengers... I'm a little upset only one guy voted for this :( But that's alright! It's a new story after all! I was working on my other Minecraft story which is The Minecraft Interview and Dares and... I went bored writing the whole fighting scene and decided I need some dialogue... I'm so weird, when I write dialogue I want action, when I write action I want dialogue... I need a way to put those two together but they are quite opposite... This is going to be hard. *sigh* By the way, I chose these three youtubers because I _rarely_ see them in a fiction so... Onto the chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Start as Allies**_

* * *

**(Etho's POV)**

You would think this forest was just rumors, harmless, nothing could go wrong... Ya, just wait until you began your steps to this mess. This is horrible. I wish I never made that horrible mistake, I wish I would be back at home, playing with my friends. Getting pranked on by them is better than getting lost in this dumb forest. I kicked at the pebble beside my feet uselessly. _It's all this forest fault's, it's all those rumors fault's, if they weren't created in the first time, I wouldn't be in this mess__._ I thought to myself. I sat on a rock nearby and tried to calm myself. _Whining won't help me, I need to react logically and quickly, the sun is probably about to set. _I thought as I looked at sun. _WHAT?!_ I screamed mentally, the sun was just rising... did I really have been frustrated to the point I didn't realize I past nighttime? This forest is just... "ARGH!" I screamed in frustration.

* * *

**(Pat's POV) **

Out of all my life, this is the worse situation I ever got into. I hoped Jen is at home safe and sound... I wouldn't forgive myself if she got hurt because of my stupidity but she does pack quite a punch... I shook my head to stop thinking about that, now is not the time to think about horrible things, it's the time to get home... Then something ran through my head. _Isn't it suppose to be nighttime by now? I just saw the sun setting right?_ I looked to the east but no sun was in sight so I thought I looked to the wrong direction so I looked the other way. I mouth gaped as I saw the sun _rising. What the..._ I jumped out of my thoughts as I heard a player's voice, "ARGH!" I took out my sword in the process as I looked left and right. With little hesitation, I decided to follow the sound._  
_

* * *

**(Dan's POV)**

I sat on the rock beside me, thinking about my next move. I mean, I could go and continue finding the glaridous flower... NOT. I know my memory is horrible but that doesn't mean my intelligence is bad! There could be many dangers out in this forest. What I should do though, is prepare for the night. Before anything, I decided to check on the time. I have no watch on me so watching the position of the sun should make me able to estimate the time. To my utter shock, the sun was _rising_. Just as about I wanted to rage, I heard a sound I wanted to make, a shout of frustration. I jumped as a loud 'ARGH!' rang through my ears. _Well, maybe it's a fellow lost explorer, it might have already prepared himself and might have a room for me... but yet there's the risk..._ I calculated the risk and worth then with a set mind, I followed the sound.

* * *

**(Etho's POV)**

Alright, frustration over. My mind have been officially blown out it's skull. I swear, when... _if_ I get out of this place, I'll take out my large redstone chainsaw and chop this forest to it's end! My train of thoughts was broken by sounds of footsteps. I took out my bow for the sake of my own safety and tried to figure out where it's coming from. I saw a figure in the distance and point my bow at it. I saw the figure holding something shiny. _Probably a diamond sword._ I assumed.

"Who are you? What's your purpose on coming here?" I asked seriously.

"I'm Pat, from Xyton. I came hear because I heard a shout coming from here. I'm lost in this forest and figured you could help me." The figure continued walking towards me and now is on full view. Guess I was right, diamond sword.

"No luck here, I'm lost too. I'm Etho, from Mindcrack City." I said to him.

"I heard it's not far from here. I think it's only for the members right?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm the second president there." I replied.

"Ah. Cool." He commented.

Out of the blue, soft, hesitant footsteps were heard not far from here.

"Hello?" Someone said in a timid voice. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Pat, he's Etho. Who are you?" Pat answered for me.

"I-I'm Dan, I live in a lab located at FlatSand Desert." He said, still in the dark.

"That's quite a way for here." I commented.

"Ya, I'm just here to find an ingredient for a project my friend and I am working on. By any chance you guys know the way out?" Dan had decided to finally come out from the woods, he looked like some sort of inventor with those goggles.

"So, you're lost too. Sadly, no, we are lost too. We just met." I replied.

"Oh." Dan muttered out, disappointed.

* * *

**(Dragstream's POV) (AN: I bet a lot of people forgotten about me XD)**

This is going to be a tough puzzle. I have these things set up but... I guess I'll need to live in this forest for a while. With that decision in mind, I began expanding my little camp, to an amazing tree house. When I placed the last block in, I heard a loud cry of frustration. I guess there's a chance the source of the sound know the way out. If not, I could at least help, I have build a few extra rooms. After a moment of thinking, I climb from trees to trees, heading towards where the sound was coming from.

* * *

**(Pat's POV)**

We talked about how we ended up here and basic stuff about our past which was interesting. Suddenly, we heard sounds of vines being pushed and branches being stepped on.

"Ah, there's a group of three." The figure jumped down the tree as he said that.

"Do you guys know a way out of here?" He asked us.

"No... and what a way of appearance." Dan commented.

"Why thank you. That's a certain disappointment. The name's Dragstream by the way. Oh and, do you need any help?" He said.

"Yes, that would be certainly appreciated." Etho said.

"Alright, I have build a tree house not far from here. Follow me please." Dragstream said as he showed the way.

We sprinted to keep up with his impressive speed.

* * *

**(Dan's POV)**

We had approximately a two-second walk before reaching to a stop.

"Here's my tree house! Hope you like it." Dragstream said.

I stared in shock at the sight of the tree house.

"H-how long have you been here?" I asked.

"Just for a day." Dragstream said as he climbed the ladder up to the amazing tree house.

"WHAT?!" Pat, Etho and I said.

* * *

**(Etho's POV)**

We followed the guy to the tree house, still in shock at how one guy could build _this_ tree house, in _one_ day. We entered the door that leads into the tree house and saw the warm, cozy living room that was build in one day.

"I can't believe your fast-building, I would probably build a house using seven dirt and a door in only a day..." Pat said in amazement. _Well I wouldn't build something much better than this_, I thought.

"Thank you for your compliment. Make yourself at home! So we're allies as a start to get out of this forest?" Dragstream asked.

"Ya." We all agreed. We start as allies, to get out of this forest.

* * *

**YAY! I FINISHED IT! AFTER TWO TIMES LOSING IT, I FINISHED IT! Please, please, _PLEASE _review so I can write this story with more confident and happiness :) That's all! Hope you all are happy with the nicely long, well not really because it's shorter than the sort-of prologue thingy, but still decent chapter! I'll probably update after updating The Minecraft Interview and Dares twice so... See you all next time!**

**Peace :D**


	3. Sharing Past With Uncertain Truth

**Before I utterly confuse you guys, I had this in my document manager for... two days? I didn't realise I haven't posted this so... The author note after this is what I would've said two days ago... or maybe three? I dunno, but enjoy! A chapter then it's probably be no updating for a week or so! Maybe, just maybe.**

* * *

**Probably 25/8:**

** Umm... Ya, I'm not actually gonna update the Minecraft Interview and Dares... because I'm kinda bored with it... LOL. So... I might update it tomorrow or maybe the day after that but no promises! So... I received two new reviews which is awesome! One of them that is REALLY USEFUL and the other I'll need to answer in the end of the chapter. (If I remember, if I don't, tell me, I'll either PM you or reply at the next chapter.) So... I think I made some improvements thanks to a certain reviewer, I mean, I literally didn't realize it all so reviews are important! FOR THE SAKE OF AETHER AVENGERS! YAY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Sharing Past With Uncertain Truth**_

* * *

**(Dragstream's POV)**

So I know have allies? Huh, this turned out really weird. I was just here to test out my strengths and all but... this forest is way too stubborn for that. At least they could help me get out of this forest but I feel like I did the most thing. I had build this gigantic tree house all by myself and they just stayed there... doesn't seem fair but they might prove themselves worthy and may be a benefit to me. I'm yet to find that out but time will come when answers are known. That reminds me, how did I make this in one day? I usually would take at _least_ a week to build this... is it me or is it this forest? This is just so confusing.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Pat pulled me out of my train of thoughts. I guess I was staring out to space... that was one of my bad habits, thinking of something so much that I get addicted about it and totally forget about my surroundings. I need to change that.

"Hello?" Pat said once again. There it is again...

"Oh um, sorry. Thinking too much." I replied sorta rushed.

"For a minute there, I thought you were dead standing up." He joked back at me.

"Huh, me too, actually." Dan said.

"Ya, just thinking about how weird the situation is right now. It's all so... I don't know, just something _really _unexpected. Like literally, one minute I was totally fine and then everything went downhill." I said.

"Tell me about it." Etho said.

"Oh and, guys. I think there's something wrong with this forest." He continued.

"Hey! I think so too!" Dan exclaimed.

"Count me in. This forest is at the top of my most hated places list." Pat said.

"Ya, for one minute, it was night time and then it was day time all so suddenly." I told them.

"Oh? You experienced night time? When I saw the sun _setting_, I didn't even see a freaking moon or even stars and then, day time." Pat said.

"Well, I was pretty sure I was there for approximately two hours in the afternoon and then the sun was _rising_." Dan told his part of experience.

"I saw two sunrises in one day, tell me that's normal and I'll throw you of the tree house." Etho said.

"How can well all experience different things? That is totally illogical." I said after a little thinking.

"I know right, my mind blown and I just _really_ want to shout, and so I did." Etho said.

"I know the feeling man, I know the feeling." Dan patted **(GET IT? PAT? PATTED? LOL LOL LOL... nevermind)** Etho on the shoulder.

"So we literally met up because of Etho?" Pat asked.

Silence hit us for a moment before we all laughed. This is definitely an interesting alliance.

"So... does anyone has a clock?" Pat asked.

"Oh ya! I totally forgot about that! Let me take it out of my inventory here..." Etho said before his eyes went blank meaning he is opening up his inventory.

Etho's hand appeared a clock as he said, "Ah ha! Here it- is..." He hesitated at the end.

"Woah, this clock is acting like what it should in the Nether..." He said.

We took a look at it was true, it did act crazy like in the Nether.

"It's official, this forest is abnormal!" Pat said.

"I was gonna use insane but abnormal is fine." Dan commented.

"How about absane?" Pat asked.

"Perfection." Dan replied.

"I was gonna use flawless but perfection is okay too." Etho said.

"How about Flawfectless?" Dan asked.

"Marvelous." Etho replied.

"I was gonna use awesome but marvelous is great." Pat said.

"How about Amarsome?" Etho asked.

"Astonishing." Pat replied.

"I was gonna use-" Dan was cut off before he could continue. **(Yes, yes, it was a reference of Ashley's Minecraft Interview so... forgive me please...)**

"Guys, we could do this all day but let's just stop here?" I mentioned.

"You're no fun..." Dan whined. **(And another... SO WHAT?!) **I sighed.

"We're lost in a forest and you can still say that, you're unbelievable." I said.

"I was gonna use amazing but unbelievable is good." Pat countered. Etho snickered at that, so did Dan.

"You guys are..." I stopped myself before continuing and just shook my head.

"Amateurs." I muttered. Unfortunately, Dan heard.

" I was gonna use..."

"Just shut up." I interrupted Dan in time.

Everyone but me laughed at that. _This is well over interesting..._ I thought at the back of my mind.

* * *

**(Dan's POV)**

This place is kinda awesome! It isn't even a day, well, possibly it had but... how should I know?! It is literally _impossible_ to tell the time! As I was saying, it isn't even a day and I'm already enjoying myself with my new friends, urgh, allies but I guess I could count them as friends... maybe not Dragstream but... whatever.

No offense to Dragstream, he's awesome for building us this amazing tree house. I still can't get the fact where he built this in one day... or maybe he didn't? Maybe time went for like three days or even a week but he didn't realize it because nighttime is too lazy to appear? I'm not gonna waste time figuring out that question but I'm curious as to how he was here. I have known why the others are here but I have yet to know his reason.

"Umm, Dragstream, if it's okay to ask, why did you come to this forest?" I questioned kinda nervously, I'm as shy as a squirrel, Jemma once said to me. **(I'm not sure about Dan's wife's name but I'm pretty sure it's Jemma. Tell me if I'm wrong!) **I guess it was partly true, actually, the exact truth.

"Oh ya, I was just here, to test out my abilities basically." He answered.

"Oh." was all I could say, what else?

"So... care to share your past?" I asked again.

"Sure... if you guys shared yours." Dragstream replied.

"Deal." Pat, Etho and I agreed.

"We actually did but I said halfway because you arrived." I mentioned.

"Oh ya, I forgot." Pat said.

"Oh okay... perfect then!" Dragstream exclaimed

"Who's first?" Pat asked.

"Dan, he asked it first and he did said it halfway." Etho said. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, I'll start over because Dragstream hadn't heard it." I said.

"How thoughtful of you." The said person... well, said.

"Thanks. Anyways, this is how my... _eventful_ life began..."_  
_

* * *

_**Flashback: Dan's Past**__** (Dan's POV)**_

* * *

_I was born in a far away place called Diamtron. I have a father who works for the Global City Defenders (GCD) and we constantly need to move from houses to houses. So whenever I had friends, I'll lost them sooner or later. It was kinda sad, I had meet some of the best friends ever but no matter how great they were, I'll still need to leave them. Then until one day, my father and my mother broke up and so, I decided to stay with my mother, so did my brother. We had a lot of consoles, Xbox, PC, PS2, PS3 **(I don't know a lot of consoles so forgive me please!)**, you name it! As such, my brother and I had a lot of fun. Since my parents broke up, I won't need to move houses anymore! That also means I need to settle on a school where I could never leave! Previously, I adapted to a new school easily but this time... I feel shy. The place where I'll be staying in for quite awhile is Xyton. I got my bag with my books ready and went to my new school.  
_

_When I first gotten there, I met some awesome friends like Stampy, Think, ThnxCya, Jordan and also a beautiful kind girl - Jemma. Yes, she helped me a lot in my new school. She was actually the first one I met, she then introduced me to the others. After two years, I met Bashurverse who was absolutely down-right hilarious! In was fun, and then, I decided to move into my own house, located in a forest near Plomor. It wasn't much but at least it's a start._

_It was a hot scorching afternoon as I packed all my belongings - which I must be honest, is not much- into boxes as I gotten ready to head into a new home. Yes, a new home. It's time to abandon this small, plain home and go into the most amazing house I have ever seen. I had finally found enough emeralds for that and luckily, nobody bought it yet. It's absolutely perfect, it's located in Sandhill Desert which is a perfect place for an adventure, it has a large storage place which is always handy, it was flowers at each side of the pathway which is always awesome but... the only downside was that beside it is a lab. It could easily be annoying as labs are always noisy, not a perfect place for an adventure, not always handy and certainly not always awesome but at least I could have some company! Well... unless the resident there is some kind of player eating monster..._

_I finished packing my stuff and picked them all up, literally, it was not much. I went to Sandhill Desert by foot. Yes, by foot. It wasn't far actually, just a hundred meter walk. **(A hundred blocks if you're not familiar with meters.) **I'm impressed to see the new house. It was nicely build and the interior is cool with cupboards and a nice table. I set up all of my things and soon, the sun was setting. I got ready to call it a day and sleep through the night. As I closed my eyes and gotten ready to have my rest, loud crashes and explosions could be heard next door. The damn noisy lab._

_ It was a string of nights before I finally decided to have a talk with the professor who is just... ruining my peace. I knock at the lab's door but nobody answered. I decided to climb my way in to peek inside. I was shocked to see the awesome looking inventions there but no sign of a professor. I went to the left of the lab and saw the professor star gazing while saying something. 'I just want to get the attention of the resident next door... I have been lonely for so long...' I had heard him say. The anger I felt previously was all gone now, instead, I felt... guilty. I never thought he meant to get my attention... Alright, tomorrow, I'm going to make a new friend.__  
_

_The next day, I had made friends with the professor whose name is actually Dr. Trayaurus. We made a lot of machines, inventions and a ton more and became the best of friends. A few months later, I found Jemma again and we were married after a month or so. Dr. Trayaurus also gave me a pet wolf in my twentieth birthday and it soon turned into a wolf made of bones. How? Well, let's just say Dr. Trayaurus killed him and then revived him with just bones. Ya, so weird. So... In one of the test, we managed to burn down my house so I had lived with Dr. Trayaurus but at least we could make more inventions, right? I also go on adventures with my friends. It was the perfect life for me..._

* * *

**_Present: Dragstream's Tree House (Third-person)_**

* * *

"Fascinating..." Dragstream commented.

"Who's next?" Dan asked.

"Me!" Pat raised his arm.

"So here we go..."

* * *

_**Flashback: Pat's Past (Pat's POV)**_

* * *

_I live on Xyton with my parents. My father is a miner and my mother is a nurse. We live the simple life... until I got lost in the cave my father works in. Ya, long story short, I wanted to give my father a gift because it's Father's Day so I had to sneak out and go to the cave but I got lost. You can't really blame me! The cave was so complicated that I wonder how my father could remember the way in and out! So, had been lost there for... about three days when I was six or five maybe? Not sure. Anyways, I had to starve for three days and had faced a lot of monster there. When the rescue team found me, I had a case of agoraphobia so I didn't leave my house for a couple months till the day I met Jen. She had just moved to the house next door and we met when my parents decided to welcome Jen's family for a meal. Jen and I ate in silence, no words spoken to the other. We finished our meal and our parents went to talk about something leaving Jen and I alone in the dining room._

_'Let's go out and play!' She said suddenly._

_'Umm... I don't want to.' I replied._

_'Oh, come on!' She pulled my arm and led me outside. I tried to resist but I just couldn't._

_When we were outside, I gotten ready to rush inside but Jen had a tight grip on me._

_'Don't be such a baby! Let's play hide and seek!' Jen said to me._

_'Oh, that's easy.' I commented. 'You seek and I hide.'_

_'I know what you're thinking...' Jen said. Huh, she isn't stupid, that's for sure._

_'I really need to use the bathroom...' Well, actually, I really wanna RUN INSIDE!_

_'Don't you dare lie to me...' Jen said. This girl is officially stubborn._

_'Uh.. Uh..' I panic, scared of what could happen... **outside**._

_'You know what, let's play tag! Tag, you're it!' Jen said, running after touching my arm._

_In the end, I actually had fun. I forgotten the fears I gotten in the 'event'. After a few years, I had grown a passion into adventuring and adventuring I did. I explored the deep mountains and deep caves. Later, I found other dimensions and traveled there, made new discoveries and gotten many rewards for it. A few years later, I dated with Jen and started having adventures with her. Last month, Jen and I were engaged and lived in the house nearby to our parents'. That is my adventures' start, this is only my adventures' stories..._

* * *

**_Present: Dragstream's Tree House (Third-person)_**

* * *

"Wow, you conquered a fear because of girl... Dude..." Dan said. Pat just huffed in return.

"So I guess it's my turn now?" Etho asked. Everyone else nod in return.

"Alright then..."

* * *

_**Flashback: Etho's Past (Etho's POV)**_

* * *

_I was born in Red Core, the place where you could find redstone anywhere. My father is a redstone genetic worker and my mother is a redstone difficulties checker. Both of them are really busy and I was usually alone in my house. One day, when I was six or so, I decided to explore around the town and met three new friends - Pause, Beef and Seth. They were the ones who fill up my loneliness with fun. We would play some cool games, most invented by Seth._

_When I was nine, which is the point where we learn about redstone mechanics in Red Core, I gained attention from the president of Tresiminent, the most famous place in the whole world of Minecraftia, where they find people with talents and made the best of who they find. Other than me, they chosen adlingtont, AnderZEL, Arkas, Aureylian, AvidyaZEN, Bdouble0100, BlameTC, Coestar, Docm77, generikb, Guude, jsano19,kurtmac, mcgamer, Myhkol, Millbee, Nebris, Pakratt0013, paulsoaresjr, Pyro_0, sevadus, thejims, Vechs_, W92Baj, Zisteau and surprisingly, Pause, Beef and Seth too._

_We each were invited in different time. Docm77 and I had apparently joined the group formed in 2000, Mindcrack, at the same time. Speaking of which, he and I had done a decent amount of stuff together and had loads of fun. No, I know what some of you are thinking but no. PauseUnpause and VintageBeef invited me to explore a few places which was unexplored but that tag was removed from the place by us and we named them Uncharted Territory, Simulation Protocol and Ruins of The Mindcrackers. You might be wondering about the last place. The reason we named it so is because we oddly found, well, as you guessed it, ruins that hid some items, clues or other stuff about Mindcrack itself. It's strange and scientist had been doing experiments with the place. _

_One day, we decided to re-explore it and found a secret tunnel leading to the inner section of the place and called it Ruins of The Mindcrackers II. Other than that, BdoubleO100, Guude and I formed a team called OOGE and explored a mysterious place called Spellbound Cave, yet another mysterious place called The Kaizo Caverns and a magical, eventful place called Vinyl Fantasy._

_ Because we joined the Mindcrackers in different times, we started building at MindCrack at different ages. For my part, I started helping build the Spawn Point when I was 19. I build my own house when 20, build the Nether Hub with Bdouble0100 at the age of 21 and so on. It is a lot of fun in Mindcrack and we constantly have new members joining. I met **A LOT **of new friends and it was a life I could never have better yet it's still going more and more exciting and awesome every. Single. Moment..._

* * *

_****__Present: Dragstream's Tree House (Third-person)_

* * *

"Wow, that's _really_ eventful." Pat commented.

"So now that leaves..." Etho started as everybody turned and faced Dragstream.

"Fine, fine. Sit back, relax and enjoy!"

* * *

_**Flashback: Dragstream's Past (Dragstream's POV)**_

* * *

_Surprisingly, I can't remember where I was born. I had a foggy past, one is so unclear, so mysterious, it peeked my curiosity to a dangerous point. All I new was that I was an orphan, forced to face the cruel nature and learn survival by my own. Even though so, I manage to learn the complexity of knowledge within three years._

_How do I do that? As I said, I had a foggy past so I couldn't remember for the life of me how I learn to walk. Maybe by natural instinct? I don't know. I do remember bumping into a village and read the books in the library there to learn words. I also heard the words spoken by the residents and soon learned the way of speaking. I also made a laptop by taking metal waste, crunching it up, banging it and magically, I made a laptop. It was not that hard to find the parts. All of them was near the computer shops where apparently the owner of the shop throw the broken parts in a corner and never bothered to fix it, or did he not know how? I don't know. The hard part was putting the parts together but I managed it with an instruction book I found._

_With the laptop, I manage to increase my knowledge and so on. As I'm pretty much a wanderer, I have no other thing to do but training my capabilities. Training I did, I fought mobs without much preparation at night, went to forests or jungles without preparation whatsoever, climbed up mountains the hard way, you name it, I did it all. Of course, despite all the hard training, I still have weaknesses like how easily I can get distracted, how tempted I could get, how curious I could get and other things I hadn't thought of._

_Once, I saw a mysterious portal which I soon discover as a Nether portal and with my stupid curiosity, I traveled into the Nether. Just as soon as I entered it, I wasn't welcomed as I thought I would me. It wasn't pleasant. I only got about five seconds to register my surroundings before five fireballs greeted me. Luckily, I ducked down and the fireball _nearly_ burned my hair but unluckily, the explosion of the fireballs shot at once was powerful enough to knock off three obsidian, which landed on lava, and thus breaking the portal. Fortunately, I bought a diamond pickaxe with me. Unfortunately, HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GET OBSIDIAN?! It was then that I remembered how obsidian was made in the laptop. Water plus lava. Thinking of that, I think knowing about the Nether before knowing how obsidian was made would be MUCH better but you know, you can't have everything your way. I could just put water on lava and I could get me self some obsidian! Ya, if only the heat of the Nether wasn't hot enough to EVAPORATE WATER! EVEN WHEN I'M SWEATING, IT INSTANTLY EVAPORATED! Okay, rage over. So, long story short, I manage to find obsidian in the depths of the Nether and just made a ghast light up the portal and I back. Just had a week of vacation in the Nether._

_So, my life started with a bang and started harshly. I also got stuck in the Nether for a week or so, but still all wells the ends wells. I guess..._

* * *

___****__Present: Dragstream's Tree House (Third-person)_

* * *

Silent took over the whole tree house just as soon as Dragstream finished his 'story'. Even the fire of the fireplace seemed to stop its sound of ash and smoke. Not a single breeze _dared_ blow over the branches of the trees. It seemed like all sounds in the forest had stopped, completely. It seemed like the forest turned into the void. The dark, silent void. The place of eternal silence, no words spoken, no sounds heard. Well, until...

"Woah..." Pat, Dan and Etho said together in unison.

"Alright then, now our conversation meets its end. How about we each do some work to start getting out of here. Dan, you go to the storage room, get a pickaxe, two stacks of torches, some stick and a sword then start mining for materials. We need some armor. Etho, you go scout the area and head back home if you see something of interest. Pat, try to find some animals to slaughter. We need some food too. I'll work on expanding this house, planting crops and also try to get a signal from here. Understand?" Dragstream said in a commander voice.

"Understood." The other three nodded and went to go what they were told too.

"Now, how should I start... Planting actually sounds the most entertaining out of all. Planting it is!" Dragstream said to himself.

* * *

**Okay, time for review-answering! YAY! Oh and I just received a new review. YAY!**

**MLPLoverForever (I realized you changed your name so I edited it)**

_Well, I called it Aether Avengers because... You know what? I won't spoil my future chapters. Just wait and see :) *winks*_

**Sentinence**

_Thanks for the friendly advice! Well, I didn't ACTUALLY build a massive and impressively decorated tree house in a day... To be honest, it was a week and three days. Only, the physics of day and night was messed up by a certain reason the story will explain soon... Maybe... possibly... I admit, my character is a little bit overpowered, wait until you see his true side. Just bear with me :) Ya, I also admit my chapters are quite short so I made this especially long! Not the longest but quite acceptable. Oh... wait till you see the next chapter of the Minecraft Interview and Dares... I'll give you long :) Thanks for telling me about the point of view changing too quickly thing... I made it a little longer at the start but the end is necessary because I'm not used to make someone say something THAT long so... I just made it so. Hope it's better for you now. About the fanon and canon thing... This story is pointing that Minecraft is a realm itself and... it's quite complicated. As I said, please bear with me! You'll understand soon. Just to clear things up more, these four NEVER met till this point. Okay? Alright? _

_If you think there's more about my story that needs improving, don't hesitate to tell me! It's always welcomed!_

**xxCelestiaMCxx**

_Can't breathe! Well, here's a chapter! Hope you're full by now cause this is the second longest chapter I ever written! *Keeps listening attentively to your nonsense* Ya, I agree. *Nods* Definitely! Cool! Oh, ya, I know right!..._

**So that's all for today! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Peace.**

* * *

**Okay, this is a new author note. This is quite long but the next one... I can't quite make it as long as I wanted it to be... Sorry! Um... again,**

**PEACE! **


	4. Utter Disasters

**I've decided... THAT YOU GUYS ARE PHYSICS! HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?! HOW?! IS MY STORIES THAT PREDICTABLE?! WELL! JUST READ ALRIGHT! IT'S JUST... JUST READ! And yes, I changed the title name.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Utter Disasters**_

* * *

**(Dragstream's POV)**

* * *

With the decision made and movements thought, I went to the small hallway I created in the tree house, reaching towards a door that is open which is the door that leads toward the storage room. With the prove that is the opened door, I concluded that the others had left, took all their needed items and already doing their respective jobs. I looked around the room, eyes focused on the second chest to my right. I searched through the chest, finding the things needed to complete my task.

"Aha! Here it is!" I said to myself as I found the seeds, a bucket of water and one piece wood.

I head out of the eight by ten by three blocks room made of wood and planks then went to another room, where a crafting table is found. I turn the wood into planks and two of the planks into stick. Making the remaining two planks as the hoe-head and the sticks as the handle to make a wooden hoe. I shoved in the now unnecessary sticks as fuel in the furnace beside the crafting table, saving our limited supplies. With the hoe in hand, I rushed out the room and into the trapdoor in the middle of the living room. Opening the trapdoor with a small creaking soon, I climbed down the ladder after I closed the trapdoor.

Walking in the small fenced area I made by opening the fence door, I tilted the ground with my newly-created hoe after placing the water in the middle. After about two minutes, I made a ten by ten minus one block of a wheat farm.

I swiped off the sweat forming in my forehead as I smiled at the work done. Now to either expand the tree house or try to get a signal. Taking a moment or two of thinking, I decided that expanding the tree house would be logical as I haven't figure out the way to get a signal. Heading back in, placing all the now unnecessary items back into the storage room and taking an axe with me outside.

* * *

**(Dan's POV)**

* * *

With the handy pickaxe, I made a two by two blocks diagonal tunnel down, mining into a cave at height level 12. I searched high and low, mined in some points hoping for some ores but none could be found. Until at some point, I saw a stone button, just sticking on a random wall at a random place suspiciously. Debating whether or not to press that tempting button, I found myself slowly walk to it. Curiosity winning against logic, I pressed that button and the whole place shook. I turned my head side to side while trying to keep my balance but I made a horrible mistake. The shaking made me lost my balance and fell, but that was not all. In the process, I let go of my pickaxe accidentally and some blocks fell, making two walls, one on my right and on my left, that also separated me and my pickaxe.

"No!" I shouted as I tried to get it but the wall was formed in a blink of an eye, not even giving me a 0.001% chance of getting it.

Stuck here between the walls, I saw the button also revealed a secret passage. It was dark and eerie so I lighted up my torch with the power of friction and saw the heavenly sight before me. As my eyes widen immensely, I though '_What a waste that my pick is outside!'_. You would wonder why, well, let me tell you why. The floor was three blocks wide and on two sides was made of iron blocks while the middle was made of diamond blocks while the three-block high walls was made of emerald blocks and decorated with redstone blocks in every two blocks. In every three blocks of the passage was quartz pillars, giving it a magnificent and clean look.

So with steady steps, wary of traps, I head my way into the passage with the torch I'm holding as the only lighting. Wondering what is on the other side, I walked through the long halls, turning turns in occasions.

* * *

**(Pat's POV)**

* * *

It had been ten freaking minutes, searching all around the forest, seeing different trees each time with my itchy diamond sword but still no signs of animals. Well, when I did though, I wish I didn't.

After another ten minutes of hard searching, I saw a pig facing away from me, seeming that it's wandering aimlessly. I was raising my diamond sword, ready to just attack and kill it but then, the pig faced towards me, revealing its white, plain eyes.

"What in the world!?" I exclaimed as I was jumped.

It spoke a mysterious language, one I don't understand. I stepped back while the pig stepped forwards. Not long was I cornered into a tree so I had to make a move, I had to make an attack. I slashed my sword towards it which went straight through it. My eyes widen and I made a dash for it. Running away from the creepy pig. I looked back and saw my nightmare, a cow, a sheep, a chicken, a horse, a wolf and an ocelot, all having the same white, plain eyes as the pig was all chasing me with the said pig.

'_What's happening?! It seems like their cursed or something...' _ I thought as I ran, dodging the trees in my way.

After a quite tiring five-minute run, I met my doom... a high mountain. I leaned against the wall of stone as I looked towards the cursed animals.

"This is _not_ going to go well..." I said as I think of a way to escape them.

* * *

**(Etho's POV)**

* * *

Jumping from trees to trees, going far and high, searching throughout the forest, determined to find something, at least _something_. Half an hour of no luck had passed, the only thing seen was still grass and trees. Nothing special, nothing more. With a heart that given up, I decided to head back home. Just as I turned around and was about to jump to another tree, a glitter shone on my eyes, making my heart skip a beat. Looking towards the direction of interest, I saw a temple ruin of sort, made of gold blocks and quartz blocks with a little bit of everything as decoration. My eyes widen, tempted to just go ahead and explore. I was just about to make another step closer into the mystical yet mysterious temple but my mind reminded me the order given: _"Etho, you go scout the area and head back home if you see something of interest."_

Of course, I'll need to head back to report it. Alright then. Following the given order, I mark the place with something Dan gave me, a beaming torch. I placed it on the ground and the said item blasted a beam of red light towards the sky, marking the place. I saw the giant tree house from a distance and made my way there, excited to find out the secrets behind the ruins.

* * *

**(Dragstream's POV) A/N: See the pattern yet?**

* * *

Chopping down trees with the axe I took, I gotten three full stacks of wood as satisfactory. Remembering of the previous job done, I head over to the newly created farm I made and saw none grown.

_'How could that be?'_ I thought in surprise. '_It had been at least twenty minutes and the wheat should have at least grown to its next stage.'_

Just as I was about to leave and shake the thought off, the wheat grown but yet didn't stop. It had grown to fully mature where most wheat would stop growing but nope, it kept growing and growing to a dangerous level. It wasn't even a minute before I had been tangled up by the humongous lengths of the wheat. I used my axe to chop his was out, trying my best to get out of there. With difficulty, I managed to escaped the cursed wheat's menacing wrath. I was in total shock, not even a single word was managed out by my tightly shouted mouth as my eyes widen immensely.

A sound of leaves shook ringed in my ear. With instinct, I turned my head back, looking for the source of the sound. Then, the figure showed itself. Luckily, it was someone familiar, it was Etho.

"Holy smokes! What happened here?" Etho questioned as he looked at the current situation.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure crops doesn't grow normally here." I answered.

"Well, anyways, I found something weird. It looks like a temple in ruins or something. There's some pretty useful materials there too!" Etho reported.

"That's interesting. I wonder where Dan and Pat are." I mentioned.

"Huh. They aren't back yet? I'm pretty sure it had been half an hour." Etho said.

"Maybe something bad happened. Let's go and check." I suggested.

"Sure." Etho agreed. So with our minds set, we went ahead and get ourselves ready.

* * *

**(Dan's POV)**

* * *

I had been walking for at least ten minutes or so but yet I haven't reached the end.

_'How long is this passage?!'_ Is the repeated thought as I walked through the said passage.

After ten minutes, after ten freaking minutes, I finally found the other side. Inside it was not exactly what I expected. A statue, a giant statue with signs on its bottom. I went towards it and wiped the dust off the signs. Reading the signs, my eyes widen further on each word.

"The others have to see this!" I said.

* * *

**(Pat's POV) A/N: Sorry for the constant point of view changing!**

* * *

I looked around me and saw a tree branch was above me. I smiled as I jumped and grabbed onto it. I saw the animals struggle to get up but ocelot managed to climb up the tree. I quickly jumped onto another tree, repeating the same actions over and over again. I was about to jump onto my thirteenth tree but as they say that thirteen is an unlucky number, I missed it and was grabbing its edge like it was my life. I looked down and I saw the white-eyed animals growl at me, the ocelot started to climb up the tree once again with its cursed, sharp claws.

Just as I thought that my death was not far, a figure I known grabbed by hand and swung towards another tree, saving my life.

"Etho!" I cheered.

"Hey! What's with all these animals?" Etho asked.

"I have no idea whatsoever... They don't look normal to be honest. If I would to have a guess, they are spirits of some sort cause my sword went _straight through _them." I replied.

"That's weird. Anyways, do you have any idea where Dan is?" Etho asked once again.

"Nope." I answered simply, being honest.

"Hey guys! I see something!" Dragstream, whom I did not realize was on another tree afar from us, called.

We jumped our way to him, careful not to fall into the cursed animals.

"It's a mine. Probably made by Dan as there's torches." Dragstream commented as we saw the said mine.

"Well, let's get into there!" Etho said as he jumped into the mine.

Dragstream followed Etho while I just shrugged, following closely behind.

* * *

**(Etho's POV) A/N: Hope the point of views ain't changing too much XD**

* * *

We went deep and far into the mine which soon lead to a cave, which lead into more paths. But from the cave system's complication, only one path was lighted with torches. So with a concluded theory, I followed the path which I had walked for ten minutes till it reached its dead end. I almost thought it was useless, useless to get here but then I saw a small shine coming from an item below me. It seemed that Dragstream realized it first as he bend down and examined the item. It was the pickaxe Dan took, as how Dragstream announced it.

We looked at the wall of stone and decided to mine into it, which showed a new way of searching. We walked in, looking around. We saw something, a passage... a passage of expenses! It didn't take an idiot to mine the passage filled with all sorts of useful blocks as we had the chance. We decided to not be greedy and just take two blocks of emerald, three blocks of redstone, ten blocks of iron and thirteen blocks of diamond. We continued our path into the long passage, taking us another ten minutes to get to a room. A room that had a statue in the middle and our target reading the signs below it.

"Dan!" Pat called.

Dan whirled his head towards us in reply, smiling and waving as he saw us.

"Hey guys! Takes for the rescue! Now, you really need to read this..." Dan said as he pointed at the signs.

"I'll read." Dragstream volunteered.

"_The Aether was once a peaceful land filled with passive mobs and magical blocks, but like what they say, where there is light, there is shadow. Herobrine, the cursed Dark Entity mislead by his own powers, turned the land into a cursed place with no survivors. It is rumored that some survived but it had been a thousand years and yet the rumor was still unconfirmed. Citizens from the Overworld never knew of the Aether but rumors passed and the Aether was soon known but only as a myth. A team of four named 'The Aether Avengers' has been chosen to bring peace into the sacred land once again but none succeeded, whether lack of determination or sad failures. The Aether is now a land filled with pain and terror, no corner, no tree, no dirt, no land is safe from the mighty wrath of the Dark Entity. Will YOU finally defeat the Dark Entity and restore the peace that once covered the Aether with love? Or will you be defeated by the hands of the Dark Entity? Your first task is to get yourselves ready. Use the given materials and then go the Aether Temple._" Dragstream read.

We were in total shock. Well, most of us are. Dragstream seemed expressionless while Dan, already known of this, was just as plain as Dragstream.

"So that temple ruin I found is where we should go?" I questioned.

"I would assume so." Dragstream said.

"Wait what?" Pat and Dan said in confusion.

"Etho had found something that he described as a temple ruin. Maybe that is where we should go." Dragstream explained.

"Well! We have to get ready first!" Dan reminded.

"Of course. Now let's not waste time, the Aether needs us." Dragstream replied.

"Aether Avengers?" Pat said as he put his hand up front.

Dan and I put our hands on his hands, Dragstream hesitant to follow.

"Oh come on, break the ice already!" Dan said to Dragstream.

Dragstream gave a small smile as he placed his hand on Dan's.

"Aether Avengers!"

* * *

**So! That is the end of this chapter! Now, I have done a drawing of Dragstream that I plan to post. All that needs to be done is the coloring. So don't, I repeat, DON'T make fun of my drawing skills please :P Anyways, I'll reply the reviews and end this chapter... Attention to all physics reading my story, please don't ruin it XD On a side note, The Minecraft Interview and Dares is going to be updated next!**

**MLPLoverForever**

**_Hehe, well, I didn't really mean to. Glad you can accept that :P And also... HOW?! HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT I WILL PUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?! THAT WAS EXACTLY ON MY MIND BEFORE YOU POSTED THIS! I SWEAR! IS MY STORIES THAT PREDICTABLE X_X_**

**_And thanks for the support, I really appreciate it :)_**

**XXCelestiaMCXX**

_**B-but, if I can't breathe, I'll die! If I die, I can't give you... THIS! *Gives a baby blaze doll* Well, I have some papers left if you need anymore XD **_

_***cookies fall on my head* Ouch... Um... can anyone help me eat this?**_

**Sentinence/Sentinent**

_**Thanks for the compliments! :D Yes, that is the real life Dan. But this is MINECRAFT DAN! BADASS STYLE :D Well, it's based off how Dan reacts when he plays Minecraft. Kinda complicated but it'll be explained in... I don't know, chapter 115?**_

_**THAT WAS TOTALLY WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! YOU PHYSIC! STOP TORTURING ME~**_

**TrueSavage**

_**Well, um, if it helps, HERE IT IS!**_

**Paralight**_**  
**_

_**NO! NOT MORE COOKIES! AAAAAAH!**_

**Well, that's it! **

**PEACE :D**


	5. Up, up and Aether!

**The enchantments were chosen by Celestia so shout out for her! Anyways, if you have eagle-sharp eyes, you might of noticed the new cover image! IT WAS SO AWESOME, I HAD TO PUT IT THERE! Speaking of which, I had created a new story so be sure to check it out, I used the same cover image for it because it's just THAT AWESOME. Props to the one who created it :D Found it on Google Images if you were wondering. On another note, I decided to use ancient numbers instead of 1,2,3 and so on because IT LOOKS AWESOME!**

* * *

_**Chapter V: Up, up and Aether!**_

* * *

**(Third-Person)**

* * *

Etho crafted four sets of diamond armor and three diamond swords then passed them to Pat, who enchanted the given items and also his own diamond sword in the enchantment room Dragstream and made just now. Somehow, enchanting in the mystic forest did not cost any levels so everything was enchanted to their full potential. The bow Etho had already enchanted is now equipped with Power III, Punch II, Flame I and Infinity which is a decent enchantment while his sword had Sharpness VII and Fire Aspect II. Pat's sword had Sharpness VI, Knockback II, Fire Aspect II and Looting II. Dan and Dragstream had the same enchantments on their swords, Sharpness VII, Knockback I, Fire Aspect II and Looting I.

Etho's helmet had Protection III, his chestplate had Thorns II and Blast Protection IV, his leggings had Projectile Protection III while his boots had Protection IV and Feather Falling II. Pat's helmet had Respiration II and Fire Protection III, his chestplate had Protection IV, his leggings had Protection II and Thorns III while his boots had Feather Falling II and Depth Strider III. Dan's helmet had Projectile Protection IV, his chestplate had Thorns I and Fire Protection II, his leggings had Protection III while his boots had Feather Falling III, Thorns II. Dragstream's helmet had Protection II and Respiration II, his chestplate had Projectile Protection IV, his leggings had Protection III while his boots had Protection II, Feather Falling III and Depth Strider II which was all held by Dan.

Dragstream that was in the storage room came back with four stacks of bread he made from the over-sized wheat. He gave a stack to each of them, saving himself a stack also. He took the armor from Dan and wear it on just like the others did.

"Everyone all set?" Dragstream asked. Everyone gave their nod of confirmation.

"Then let's get to it." Dragstream said.

Etho lead the way to the temple, exiting first. The others followed closely behind. Luckily for them, they did not meet up with the cursed animals so it was a smooth journey to their destination, which was marked with the bright, red glow.

"Woah... that looks epic!" Dan commented.

"Ditto!" Pat said.

The group of four was about to take their first few steps on the flight of stairs, leading to the entrance of the temple but then, an unexpected mob came to view. It was like no other, it was something non had seen. The Aether Avengers voiced their shout of surprise, seeing the horned being with an upper body of a human that have horns and a lower body of a horse.

"_Thou shall not pass if thou is unworthy! Violators will be punished!_" It said in a mysterious language with a gruff and rough voice, such that would scare you to a certain point.

"What did he say?" Etho questioned.

"Greek." Dragstream answered.

"How do you know?" Pat asked, surprised. The others were in the same condition as Pat too.

"I learned it. Now, let me handle this." Dragstream replied.

"_Stand down! We are chosen to be the Aether Avengers!_" Dragstream answered.

The half-human, half-horse beast glared at Dragstream before replying, "_If so, thou shall prove yourselves by defeating me, the great guardian of the Aether Temple!" _Once he did, he charged at the four.

Luckily, the prey managed to escape the predator by dodging out of the way.

"I did not understand each and every single word he just said but I know he's not gonna let us go!" Pat said.

"Agreed." Dan replied.

The beast shook his head awake, he looked around to seek his target. To his left was Etho and Dragstream while to his right was Pat and Dan. Since he looked left first, he charged forwards and took his shiny, golden sword from its sheath, revealing its sharp point at Etho and Dragstream. Dragstream took out his own enchanted diamond sword and the two swords clashed with sparks flying.

"_I am Hoof Sentry! Thou shall not defeat the great guardian of the Aether Temple!_" The beast shouted his battle cry as he tried once more to hit Dragstream with his sword, revealing his name to Dragstream.

Dragstream was truly skilled at sword battles but he still struggled against Hoof Sentry but luckily, Etho did a front-flip and landed on Hoof Sentry.

"Gid-de-yup, boy!" Etho said as he took hold of Hoof Sentry's two horn.

"_Thou have no rights to ride on the great guardian of the Aether Temple!_" Hoof Sentry roared in anger, buckling as if to drop Etho off him.

Etho didn't understand him so he just gripped tighter on the horns and shouted, "Yee-haw! Rodeo!"

Pat and Dan just watched with laughter at the rare sight but eventually, Hoof Sentry grabbed Etho with his arm and threw him at a tree, which he used both his hands to push against and jump back at Hoof Sentry, kicking him in the stomach. Hoof Sentry was stunned for quite awhile but as soon as he recovered, he roared in a meaningless way and took his sword and charged his way towards Etho.

Before he could slash down and chop Etho to halves, Dragstream kicked Hoof Sentry by the face. Hoof Sentry didn't expect that and stumbled to the ground. Dragstream took his chance and attacked Hoof Sentry with his sword but unfortunately for him, Hoof Sentry jumped up and blocked his attack.

"_You are a mighty good fighter for a mere player that came from the Overworld._" Hoof Sentry commented as the two made their own sword battle.

"_Who says I'm from the Overworld?_" Dragstream said. Hoof Sentry was so surprised, he got distracted and given Dragstream his chance to attack, which he took. Dragstream kicked Hoof Sentry by the face and K.O'ed him._  
_

"Good job!" Dan cheered.

"Thanks, now let's continue, shall we?" Dragstream suggested. So they made their way up the flight of stairs, taking as much time as two minutes to reached the entrance of the temple.

Inside the temple was decorated with quartz blocks, gold blocks and some other blocks that I care not to mention. In the center of the temple was a huge, complex-looking build. The purpose of it was unknown to them but it was guarded with four holes surrounded by quartz slabs. Etho suggest that the holes were where they have to go so as it is possible, the team went to their own respective holes to try the idea out. The hole was only 1.5 blocks deep so they did not worry that if it's a trap or not. Once all four 'holes' were filled by the Aether Avengers, a beam of light shone at them from above. They looked up and saw a block they had not seen before. It was a block that had golden corners and a white base with a glass piece in the middle, covering redstone wiring in the block. The block seemed to trigger the complex build as the three layers of it turned and twisted, each layer rotating the opposite way of the one below.

The build seemed to talked as it spoke once it stopped to a certain angle, 'Aether Avengers found. Activating Hologram Notch.'

A holographic face appeared and the team was able to see it. Guess who was it? Notch.

"Legendary Notch?!" All four shrieked.

"Yes, it is I. Notch, the member of Aether Avengers - the first generation." Notch spoke.

"At least you speak English." Pat joked, making everyone roll their eyes.

"But how? I thought you were lost from existence!" Etho questioned.

"Do not trust the rumors of your ancestors. It is not true. Herobrine had managed to separate me and my teammates from our body, trapping us in spirit mode." Notch explained.

"The myth of gamemode 4 is true!" Dan said, eyes widen.

"Yes, that happens when your body and your soul is separated. I, as you might know, can only speak to you all by technology. Anyways, let's get to the topic. I can travel to the Aether with you and guide you so take this." Notch said, a watch was suddenly shot at Dragstream, which he caught.

"Use this and press that button on the right to contact me but use it wisely! The power can recharge on its own but it takes time." Notch advised, Dragstream nodding in reply.

"The past generations may have failed but I have faith in you, all of you! Now, restore peace to the Aether!" Notch spoke for the last time and then, everything went white.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to write this but I did it! It was kinda new for me since this is all written in third-person :P Anyways, check out the latest story of mine - The Truth Behind Evil, featuring a story about Herobrine. Well, that's all for now! I've decided to update... THE OC STORY NEXT! HECK YA, IT'S COMING AND IT'S COMING SOON! Other than that, ooOooOOoOooOO... Dragstream is not from the Overworld? They are heading to the FREAKIN' AETHER?! Can't wait to see what happens next, eh?**

**PEACE :D**


	6. Story Voting (DON'T REVIEW ON IT)

**As you all ****_may_**** know... I have too much stories to keep up :/ Because of the immense amount of stories I have and how it affects my health of updating, I've came to a conclusion that I will have some of my stories be on hiatus. Now, I will only update THREE stories from now on until three months are gone or one of the stories is finished. If the three months are gone before any of my stories will be finished, I'll start to update the other stories but not for long, you guys can vote how long ;D Anyways, I have chosen ONE story, which is Light in the Dark, since it has gotten 7 reviews in the FIRST chapter. My Interview and Dares story only gotten 4 reviews on its first chapter :/ Legit, eh? **

**Now, onto the topic. Since I'm not sure which other stories I should update, YOU will vote for me :D Go onto my profile and you will see a poll. Vote for your most favorite stories of mine, you can choose between three stories to one story. If you want to pick Light in the Dark, go ahead but if you do, pick at least one other story! For now, not surprisingly, Light in the Dark has gotten the most votes, all others except The Truth Behind Evil and Steve's Survival Spirit has gotten one vote while the two mentioned story got no votes, since it sucks, I know :/ BUT ANYWAYS, BE SURE TO SUPPORT ME AND GO VOTE ON THE STORY YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE! ALL OF YOU HAVE A BIG PART IN MY STORIES!**

**On another note, those unluckily on hiatus stories will have one chapter updated before the hiatus starts. Also...**

**DO NOT REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER!**

**I repeat,**

**DO NOT REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER!**

**I don't know how many people are going to listen but please do, or else you won't be able to review on the next chapter :/ If you want to review, don't. Just PM me :) **

**If you forgotten, here's a reminder,**

**DO NOT REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER!**

**If you do, I'll... H8 U 4EVER AND EVER! **

**Anyways, that's all. I don't even know how many times I typed 'anyways'... ANYWAYS, LOL, intended . BE SURE TO VOTE CUZ WITHOUT THE VOTES, I AIN'T GONNA UPDATE ANYTHING! IF WE GET ENOUGH VOTES, I'LL ANNOUNCE THEM ON NEXT FRIDAY! IF WE DON'T GET ENOUGH VOTES, I'LL QUIT FANFICTION AND NEVER WRITE ANYTHING AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER WRITE ANYTHING FOR ALL OF YOU AGAIN! But anyways... once again...**

**PEACE :D**

**P.S. I've never done this under the 'PEACE :D' sign but a first for everything :D If you had read... EVERY. SINGLE. WORD... on this boring chapter, props to you and PM me 'MEISACHAMPION,YOUISLOSER!HAHAHA,MESOSMARTING!MEDONOTHINGGRAMMARMISTAKING!NOREGRETS,NUUUU' and I'll give you a cookie or two, with an additional plushie of your favorite mob in Minecraft :D**


End file.
